1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to disks, and particularly to a disk on module (DOM) device with a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A DOM device or unit with a SATA connector for insertion into a motherboard for adding storage capacity is called a SATA DOM. The SATA DOM receives a SATA signal from the motherboard through the SATA connector and receives a voltage from a power supply through an independent power wire, however, the power supply unit may have a limited number of power connectors or no available power connectors. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.